Question: For a positive integer $n,$ let
\[f(n) = \frac{1}{2^n} + \frac{1}{3^n} + \frac{1}{4^n} + \dotsb.\]Find
\[\sum_{n = 2}^\infty f(n).\]
Explanation: We want to find the sum
\begin{align*}
&\quad \frac{1}{2^2} + \frac{1}{3^2} + \frac{1}{4^2} + \dotsb \\
&+ \frac{1}{2^3} + \frac{1}{3^3} + \frac{1}{4^3} + \dotsb \\
&+ \frac{1}{2^4} + \frac{1}{3^4} + \frac{1}{4^4} + \dotsb \\
&+ \dotsb.
\end{align*}The sum of the numbers in the $n$th column is an infinite geometric series, with first term $\frac{1}{(n + 1)^2}$ and common ratio $\frac{1}{n + 1},$ so the sum of its terms is
\[\frac{\frac{1}{(n + 1)^2}}{1 - \frac{1}{n + 1}} = \frac{1}{n(n + 1)} = \frac{(n + 1) - n}{n(n + 1)} = \frac{1}{n} - \frac{1}{n + 1}.\]Hence, the sum of the terms is
\[\sum_{n = 1}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{n} - \frac{1}{n + 1} \right) = \left( 1 - \frac{1}{2} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{2} - \frac{1}{3} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{3} - \frac{1}{4} \right) + \dotsb = \boxed{1}.\]